Cam, pawl and sector gear locking arrangements are well known in manual six-way seat adjusters such as shown in Bauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,225 and in recliner seat adjusters as shown in Bosworth et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/214,505. In cam, pawl and sector gear locking arrangements, a rotary cam is torsionally biased to push a pivotal pawl against a sector gear to selectively lock a seat adjuster in a given position. In an ideal situation, a line drawn from a pivotal axis of the cam to the center line of the gear will intersect with a point of contact of the cam with the pivotal pawl. When the ideal situation exists, there is the greatest resistance of the cam being pivoted out of position to inadvertently release the seat adjuster. Due to wear of the cam surface, the point of contact of the cam with the sector pawl can change to a non-ideal condition. Also, due to build variations and manufacturing tolerances, if the pivotal axis of the pawl is taken as a reference point, often the cam will be dislocated away from the pawl or the sector gear may be dislocated away from the pawl, thereby causing the cam to contact the pawl in a poor position.